


Sus razones

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Quiebre de una relación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había sido su culpa, Sanji había tenido sus razones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sus razones

**Titulo:** Sus razones

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Había sido su culpa, Sanji había tenido sus razones.

 **Nota de Autor:** Intento corto de lemon, quiebre de una relación, no AU dedicado a pieromachie a quien agradezco sus dibujos, son hermosos. Advierto, hay mucho angst, no leas si no toleras cierto tema.

[...]

Cuando todo en Dressrosa acabó, Zoro había pensado que las cosas seguirían en su orden, que el cocinero no estaría encandilado por el cirujano y viceversa, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Le dolió ver la preocupación que Sanji mostró para con Law, le dolió ver las atenciones que el moreno recibió, le dolió todo mas no lo demostró, Sanji dejó de ser suyo desde el día que se enteró que otro hombre hizo lo que el rubio intentó mas no logró en la cama: poseerle.

Y se arrepentía de aquello, porque escuchar el rechinar de la camilla mientras bebía en la cocina su quinta botella de sake era como un pago a lo que no supo valorar.

Podía imaginar ver el rostro sonrojado del cocinero, podía saborear la piel cubierta por la transpiración que la faena ocasionaba. Si cerraba el único ojo que le quedaba y prestaba atención en los sonidos, deducía que Sanji estaba cabalgando, montando el miembro del cirujano y que los suspiros que daba era de amor y placer.

Era ridículo que añorase algo que antes tenía y había desperdiciado, recordó la ultima vez que lo hicieron, siempre escondidos en la bodega, nunca en una cama, todo rápido y al punto.

Ese día Sanji le había dicho que ya no podía seguir con él, que alguien mas había estado haciendo un intento por adentrarse a su alma. ¿Y qué había hecho Zoro? Lo mas tonto e idiota: Dejarle ir.

Ahora los gemidos que escuchaba no eran creados por él, no eran por su causa, los gruñidos no eran suyos si no de otro y la últimas palabras que escuchó antes de salir tampoco eran dedicadas a él.

"Te amo"

"Yo tambien te amo, Sanji"


End file.
